


highschool sucks

by Useless_gay_23



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Group chat, Highschool AU, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_gay_23/pseuds/Useless_gay_23
Summary: the supergirl highschool group chat that no one needed.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lucy- inmyownlane  
> kara- sunnydanvers  
> Lena- smartasshoe  
> sam- sassyarias  
> Alex- toughdanvers  
> maggie- detectivedimples  
> winn- alwayswinning  
> James- onlystraightone

**Highschool sucks (3 am)**

Inmyownlane added sunnydanvers, smartasshoe, sassyarias, toughdanvers, detectivedimples, alwayswinning, onlystraightone to highschool sucks.

Inmyownlane- sup hoes

Toughdanvers- lucy…

Inmyownlane- yesss

Detectivedimples- WHY ARE YOU UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR

Inmyownlane- better question why are YOU up at this ungodly hour?

Detectivedimples- BECAUSE YOUR DUMB ASS WOKE ME UP

Smartasshoe- Im gonna do the smart thing and leave…

Inmyownlane- LENA PM

**Inmyownlane, smartasshoe pm**

Inmyownlane- if you stay in the group chat I will help you tell sam that you’re in love with her and dont even try to deny it bitch

Smartasshoe- …

**Highschool sucks**

Smartasshoe- it seems like I will be staying here

Toughdanvers- good for you but im leaving

Inmyownlane- ALEX PM

**Inmyownlane, toughdanvers pm**

Inmyownlane- you stay in the group chat and I help you tell maggie that you like her

Toughdanvers- I really hate you some times lucy

Inmyownlane- I know you do- but deal?

Toughdanvers- *sigh* deal

**Highschool sucks**

Toughdanvers- guess im staying too

Sunnydanvers- hey guys!

Detectivedimples- HOW ARE YOU SO ENERGETIC

Sunnydanvers- I dont need as much sleep as humans so im staying up all night watching the x-files

Toughdanvers- kara zor-el you are gonna be the death of me one day

**Highschool sucks (2 pm)**

Sassyarias- wats up bitches

Sunnydanvers- the sky...

Smartasshoe- you have truly disappointed me kara

Sunnydanvers- im so sorry I saw an opportunity and I took it...

Inmyownlane- AHem- SAMANTHA ARIAS

Sassyarias- hello

Smartasshoe- oh fuck- LUCY I KNOW WHAT you’re DOING

Inmyownlane- hehehe- SAM GUESS WHAT

Sassyarias- WHAT

Smartasshoe- LUCY HAS A CRUSH ON KARA

Toughdanvers- WHAT

Inmyownlane- LENA YOU BITCH THAT’S IT- LENA HAS A BIG CRUSH ON SAM

Smartasshoe- YOU SON OF A BITCH

Toughdanvers- I KNEW IT

Detectivedimples- hold on lemme get google maps for a hot second- LUCY LIKES KARA

Smartasshoe- YEP THATS RIGHT

Detectivedimles- AND LENA LIKES SAM

Inmyownlane- MHM

Detectivedimples- AND KARA LIKES LUCY AND SAM LIKES LENA

Smartasshoe- HAHA WE WISH

Detectivedimples- Please hold

Detectivedimples- [ sam_admiting_she_has_a_crush_on_lena.jpg]

Smartasshoe- I- HOLY SHIT

Sunshinedanvers- DID YOU HAVE TO SQUEAL SO LOUD LENA

Sassyarias- MAGGIE YOU SON OF A-

Detectivedimples- [kara_admitting_that_she_likes_lucy_.jpg]

Inmyownlane- OH HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS

Sunshinedanvers- MARGARET SAWYER

Toughdanvers- this is gold LMFAO

Inmyownlane- DONT THINK you’re GETTING OFF THAT EASY ALEX

Toughdanvers- LUCY DONT

Inmyownlane- ALEX LIKES MAGGIE

Toughdanvers- YOU SON OF A MOTHER FUCKIN BITCH

**DETECTIVEDIMPLES, TOUGHDANVERS PM**

Detectivedimples- ALEXANDER DANVERS GET YOUR BUTT HERe

Toughdanvers- YES MARGRET SAWYER

Detectivedimples- I need you to be 110% honest with me rn

Toughdanvers- always

Detectivedimples- do you actually like me?

Toughdanvers- if I say yes will you freak out?

Toughdanvers- because yeah I really do like you a lot

Detectivedimples- deadass?

Toughdanvers- deadass...

Detectivedimples- please hold

**HIGHSCHOOL SUCKS**

Detectivedimples- HOLY SHIT

Sunnydanvers- MAGGIE PLEASE STOP THE SQUEALING MY EARS HURT

Detectivedimples- SORRY LIL DANVERS

Detectivedimples- WAIT SHIT

**DETECTIVEDIMPLES, TOUGHDANVERS PM**

Detectivedimples- ahem sorry about that please do continue

Toughdanvers- right so uhm i- I was wondering if you like me as well?

Toughdanvers- and by like me I mean like like me, but it’s perfectly fine if you dont we can just forget this ever happened and we can go back to the group chat where kara is 100% gonna be having a heart attack because lucy likes her witch technically it’s impossible for her to have a heart attack because she’s an alien but I mean you never know she might-

Detectivedimples- Alex, your ranting

Toughdanvers- ah sorry about that

Detectivedimples- it’s fine it was adorable, and for the record, I definitely” like like you” as well

Toughdanvers- seriously?

Detectivedimples- seriously

Toughdanvers- holy shit- uhm yeah that’s great ahem

Detectivedimples- 2 things can happen from this we A) become “friends with benefits” or B) we start dating and you become my girlfriend

Toughdanvers- I think im gonna go for B

Detectivedimples- good choice Danvers, good choice


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARA IS SCARED OF SPIDERS AND LENA CARRIES ALCOHOL WITH HER EVERYWHERE
> 
> I finally updated so pleaseeee enjoy and if you have any ideas please feel free to comment them <3

**Highschool sucks**

Toughdanvers- fuck chemistry

Inmyownlane- you can say that shit again

Alwayswinning- try being stuck in English for 2 hours I think im gonna die

Sunnydanvers- Haha im in maths which is easy because I knew this shit when I was 10

Toughdanvers- oml we get it your smart 

Sunnydanvers- jealous much

Toughdanvers- piss off

Alwayswinning- FINALLY ITS OVER

Onlystraightone- *ahem* that’s what she said *ahem*

Inmyownlane- THIS IS WHY NO ONE FUCKING LIKES YOU JAMES

**Sunnydanvers has added saturngirl, smartboi, and sweetdreams to ‘highschool sucks’.**

Sunnydanvers- still dont know why we didn’t add imra, nia, and brainy originally but nvm

Saturngirl- SUP HOES WHOS DOWN TO PARTY 2NITE

Smartasshoe- dude are you already drunk rn because like same

Toughdanvers- huh

Smartasshoe- you think I dont have a flask in my backpack and wine in my water bottle LMFAO

Detectivedimples- OMG LENA LEMME GET SOME

Smartasshoe- BITCH GET YOUR OWN

Inmyownlane- this is why you all need therapy

Sassyarias- *sigh*

Sunnydanvers- OH HOLY FUCK

Sweetdreams- KARA WHAT thE FUCK DUDE SENSITIVE HEARING

Sunnydanvers- THERES A FUCKING SPIDEr

detectivedimples- hold on kara zor-el Danv ers who is one of the most powerful beings on this earth is scared of SPIDERS

Sunnydanvers- YES

Smartboi- im a very smart man and I know that it's funny as shit that you're scared of spiders

Sunnydanvers- FUCK YOU BRAINY AND FUCK YOU MAGGIE

Inmyownlane- Jesus kara its tiny LMFAO

Sunnydanvers- FUCK YOU LUCY

Inmyownlane- you already have

Sunnydanvers- i- JUST FUCKING KILL THE SPIDER

Toughdanvers- Lena

Smartasshoe- yes?

Toughdanvers- do you happen to have a flask of whisky with you?

Smartasshoe- this is me you are talking to dipshit, of course, I have whisky

Toughdanvers- good mind if I have some?

**Author's Note:**

> sup bros hope you guys enjoy this you guys got any ideas then feel free to drop them in the comments <3


End file.
